Mitara Wakaru Desho? Isn't it Obvious?
by Astrocam
Summary: Why would anyone take me to prom? I'm sick, and bald, and ugly. What guy in their right mind would..."Sakura, I'm taking you to prom." "Why?" "Isn't it Obvious?" //Sasu&Saku, three-shot//
1. Cancer

**Astrocam: I was reading through this story and I noticed several mistakes, so I decided to edit them and repost the story. So, here's Asuka-chan's part of the story. I also edited my part, which I will be posting next.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Everyone says "love hurts".

Well, I'm here to tell you that that's a lie.

You see, love never hurts. Love is unconditional, faithful, ect ect. But you know what really hurts?

Loneliness.

Rejection.

**Heartbreak. **

The type of news that changes the way you live your life forever.

Now **that **hurts.

You're probably wondering, "Well, how would you know?!"

How would I? Well, let's just say I know from experience.

* * *

**Chapter One - Cancer**

**

* * *

**

Towards my senior year in high school I was diagnosed with leukemia. But of course, I didn't know I had it. Until the bruise I mysteriously got didn't go away. It might have even gotten bigger. The wait in the doctor's office went painfully slow, but well…

Until I was given the news.

Do you know how hard it was to be told that that bruise I thought was just annoyingly persistent, actually ended up being a clump of cancerous cells that could **kill **me?

_"We're gonna take care of you. Six chances in ten it won't come back again."_

_"It's just been approved. It's the strongest there is. I think we caught it in time."_

Hah. That's what they all say. Just to give you some false hope to cling to. So things don't seem as hard as they really are.

Things would've been easier for me if that busty blonde haired doctor simply told me, "You have six months left to live. I'm sorry."

But of course, life doesn't ever give you an "easy way out". No, it only gets harder…

…and harder it got.

"Hey…Sakura-did you do something to your hair lately?" asked a girl whose name escaped me.

Subconsciously, I ran my fingers through my shoulder-length, unusually pink hair…

Yes, pink. And it was natural.

You're probably wondering "how in the world can she have pink hair? Did she fall in a cotton candy machine when she was little? Was she BORN in a cotton candy machine?"

The answer to both these questions are wrong. My mother said that I got it from my grandmother. Which is why I was named "Haruno Sakura" or, "Cherry Blossom of Spring."

I faked a smile and hoped that she wouldn't notice both the nervousness and fear in my emerald eyes. "No, why?" I asked, unusually coolly.

The girl looked surprised as she blinked her chocolate brown eyes. But then, she shrugged it off.

"Oh. Well, it just looks thinner nowadays. Like you got it layered or something. But I'm probably just imagining things." She responded before walking away.

Smart girl.

One of my best friends nudged me playfully in the ribs. She gave me a sly smirk as she glanced at the girls around her. "Forehead girl here's probably just getting old- HAH! How funny would that be to see?! A BALD Sakura! Hah! Hah!" She exclaimed as she held her sides which ached from laughter.

The fake smile remained. Maybe even stayed because of relief. '_She didn't say because of chemo…I'm glad…otherwise I would have to actually __**tell**__ her the truth…' _I thought.

As bad as it sounded, I hadn't told Ino yet. I didn't want to be treated differently. I wanted to at least pretend to be normal for as long as I could…

I chuckled. "Really, Ino-pig? I'm not the one who uses **anti-aging **cream every night." I retorted.

The girls I didn't recognized snickered. One that I did though, Hyuuga Hinata, giggled quietly. She was the shy one out of the girls I hung out with. Always sensible with a good head on her shoulders. Sometimes I worried about her though; she bottled up her feelings. It made me wonder what type of day it would be when she finally decided to let them all out…

I didn't want to be around that day. It might just involve a gun and my head.

Idly, I heard Ino growl, "What was that?!"

I sneered at her this time. "Oh, hard of hearing now? You should really get that checked out. You ARE sounding louder these days."

Ino let out a startled yelp while the girls and Hinata shook with laughter.

"You little bi - "

"Mattaku, you two never quit, do you?" asked a chestnut, bun headed girl, Tenten as she walked in with her boyfriend. "How can you manage to have so much energy in the morning anyway?" She added lazily with a stretch.

In behind her appeared her boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji. They'd been dating since freshman year. And even though he was still the egotistical, cold-hearted jerk we'd known our whole lives, if you looked past all that ice, you'd see a total(gorgeous) softie…

…At least, that's what Tenten said.

But then, as Tenten and Ino squabbled, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

I looked up to see a dark pair of eyes staring at me intensely.

Those eyes…

The intensity of those eyes that raven haired man possessed was incredible. It was almost something to fear. Enough to make you turn away quickly if you were unlucky enough to meet them. But then again…then again…

I could never allow myself to turn away. Because I believed that there was more than just indifference in those eyes. Today, I might have even seen curiosity, as if he were searching for something…

Ino thought I was delusional though. She thought that I thought this way because I've had a tiny crush (coughobsessioncough) with him since freshman year…

…that and because I'd been hoping he would miraculously ask me to prom - which was in a month.

But that wasn't the reason.

He was hiding something. A story behind those eyes and that beautifully flawless, impassive, untouchable face. A story that I wanted to uncover before…before…

"Earth to Sakura!! Jeez!! Where the hell does she go sometimes? The inner depths of nothingness?" Complained Ino as she waved a hand obnoxiously in my face.

After shaking my head from side-to-side, homeroom reappeared.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I replied absently. But of course, I was expecting the next thing she would do; sneer and look at me coyly.

"Oh? About what?"

"Nothing really."

This made her laugh. "Yeah. Right! I believe that as much as I believe that Naruto and Hinata here aren't an item." she retorted. Hinata blushed quietly while Neji grunted almost inaudibly.

Though they were cousins, he viewed her as a little sister he was obligated to protect even though she was better off than most people thought.

See what I mean? Total. Softie.

Ino slammed both of her hands in front of my desk and leaned forward. "You were thinking about that cutie Sasuke-kun again, right?" she whispered.

A slight blush appeared on my face as I closed my eyes. "N-No. I think about other things than just guys, Ino-pig-"

But the woman no longer appeared to be paying attention to me. "Honestly, why don't you just talk to him already? You've been crushing for years! This year's your last chance." she protested.

I sighed. This was probably going to be my last year. But she didn't need to know that. Not yet.

"It's…complicated." I mumbled under my breath..

You see, Uchiha Sasuke was a lot like Hyuuga Neji only 109394284290 times more anti-social and cold. Some thought he was emo. Others just thought he was disturbed. Rumor had it that his brother went insane and killed his family, then ran off and mysteriously became blind before dying.

Bottom line: this guy didn't date- let alone talk to anyone! It was like everyone wasn't worth the trouble…

Except one.

"SASUKE-TEME!" exclaimed a loud, blond haired man as he ran into the classroom.

The coal eyes that Sasuke possessed looked up casually, as if he were used to his annoying behavior. "Dobe," he acknowledged.

The fox-like boy grinned before sitting down beside him and began chattering away. That's Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's crush.

Naruto had been the only one Sasuke was seen with for as long as anyone could remember. We didn't know how they're friends; being so different and all. Sometimes I even thought they were going to kill each other.

But they stuck closer than brothers…maybe even closer if you thought about it…

Ughh…no. Bad mental pictures.

"You know he's not that bad. I've talked to him." Tenten spoke up, interrupting a current Ino-ramble.

Her blue eyes widened. "Really?! He talks to girls?" she demanded.

Even I was surprised.

But the bun-haired woman shrugged. "We were lab partners in bio last semester. Most of the stuff I talked to him about threw me off guard."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. News of the lone Uchiha was rare.

Very rare.

Tenten shrugged again, as if it were no big deal to her. "I don't know. He notices more than people think he does. He's really observant. It's almost creepy." She replied as she sat on Neji's lap.

"…Observant…" I repeated quietly as I looked over at him. _'I wonder if he's noticed me…' _I thought.

* * *

It was inevitable now.

With shaky hands I grabbed a fistful of pink strands that had fallen onto my pillow.

Why was life so **cruel**?

Why did this have to happen to me?

Why so close to **prom**?

I was confident…confident that he was going to ask me…it was funny, because a couple weeks ago I thought that he would never give me the time of day.

It was funny how a switch of lab partners and a certain biology assignment could change things between people, too.

_"Alright, class, get with your lab partners." My biology teacher said the next morning. "Break out your microscopes oh, Haruno, your partner no longer attends Konoha High." he said dully._

_My emerald eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?!" I demanded. Michiko, my smart, diligent partner…was gone?!!_

_He looked up from his book, as if annoyed. "Yes." he repeated before  
going back to it._

"_B-But…Takako-sensei…who…?"_

_With a sigh, the teacher set down his book and looked around the class. "Uchiha..." he paused to point to him. _

_Sasuke looked up from the corner of his eye. Naruto, who migrated over to him, looked up as well. _

"_...work with Haruno. I don't care if you like working alone either. If you refuse, you fail my class for the semester."_

_At first, Sasuke seemed annoyed and ignored my existence. This went on for a week. But then, almost mysteriously…he began to talk to me…_

_"Oi." he mumbled as he looked through the microscope. _

_I was almost startled for we hadn't spoke more than 3 words since we became partners. My emerald eyes averted to him from the corner of my eye. "H-Huh?"_

"_What's wrong with you?" he asked. _

_My heart seemed to stop; cringing in pain. "W-What's wrong…with me?" I repeated meekly. Was I __**that **__repulsive to him?  
_

_With a sigh, he sat up straight. "You're sick." he explained no louder than a whisper, but something in his voice sounded almost like…worry……concern. A blush crossed my cheeks, along with relief.  
_

"_I-I'm fine, really"_

_"Don't lie to me." Sasuke hissed as he scowled. His obsidian eyes examined me. I gulped awkwardly._

_The chemo I had received earlier that week had made me stop losing my hair, but I had lost weight and I couldn't sleep at night. I was always cold and my fingers tingled with numbness._

_It was supposed to help me. But I think it was making it worse…_

_I faked a smile. "G-Gomen. I haven't been sleeping very well lately." I said quietly, but I folded my hands on my lap tightly._

_"Hn." he replied before turning back to the microscope. "Sleep." he whispered. _

_I closed my emerald eyes. "Aah. I will."_

'for you…' _I thought. _

I had been so happy that we'd talked, even if it wasn't more than 12 words…he'd talked to me.

After that, I got the confidence to talk to him. And the more I did, the more he seemed to respond. He was becoming comfortable around me. I became good friends with Naruto too. Eventually, he worked up the nerve to ask Hinata to prom. She was so ecstatic that she fainted.

For helping him, Naruto told me Sasuke's weakness: anything with tomatoes in it. So for lunch, I made him a BLT with extra tomato and asked Naruto to give it to him while I watched from afar. I almost got a smile out of him for it.

We'd even hung out outside of school (for our project of course).

But now…now…

He'd **never **even look at me.

Because by prom, what was left of my once beautiful and long pink hair would be nonexistent. Then no one, not even Rock Lee who had the biggest crush on me last year, would take me…

After all…who would want to take a girl with no hair to the prom?

I was becoming stick thin as well. And even the cover up couldn't completely hide the rings around my eyes. I could barely feel my toes as well.

No longer could I hide the fact that I was dying.

Not from Ino, not from Sasuke...

Not even from myself.

Luckily that day I didn't have school, but reluctantly, Ino had called to remind me that our senior class was meeting in the park. It was something I couldn't miss

So, I did the best I could to fix my appearance.

After finding the cutest hat I could find, I fixed it on so it hid my hair that couldn't have been longer than my ears, some jeans, and pink shirt.

I met Ino surrounded by a group of girls I wasn't familiar with. But who I did recognize was Sasuke, surrounded by fan girls.

Almost immediately he averted his gaze towards me. His coal eyes seemed to soften slightly, but then, his expression changed. His brows furrowed as if he were contemplating something about me.

My eyes widened. Could…could he tell?

"Sakura! Over here!" yelled a girl, Atara, from my English class. With a smile, I walked over to them. But it faded when I realized who was among them. I groaned inwardly as my eyes met hers.

Her name was Kanako. She had secretly declared me her enemy a couple weeks ago for she had obsessed over Sasuke since freshman year and believed that they were "soul mates".

She hadn't minded my presence until she discovered that Sasuke had grown comfortable around me because we were lab partners. To her, I was a road block, even though I personally knew that Sasuke wasn't the slightest bit interested in her.

Naruto didn't approve either. And as his best friend, his opinion had a strong influence on him.

The rest of the group that surrounded her though were particularly nice. They greeted me cheerfully.

But she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hello, Sakura." she said, and the way she said my name made my skin crawl. It was edgy, sharp.

Around her, I was unwelcome.

Then, she sneered. "So, prom is coming up in a week. Do you have a date?" She asked me with a fake syrupy tone.

I managed a smile. "Not yet."

"Anyone in particular you wanted to go with?"

I hesitated for a split second. "Not really. I don't really dance." I replied.

Kanako frowned. Had she hoped I said Sasuke?

"I see - " but her voice was cut off when Naruto suddenly appeared behind her.

"Sakura-chan!! You made it!" he exclaimed, practically screaming in Kanako's ear.

I held back a laugh as I smiled warmly at him. "Aah. Gomen, I almost slept in." I explained.

He grabbed my wrist. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully as he pulled me alongside him.

I waved to Kanako and her friends who waved back, to her displeasure before I was reluctantly dragged over to Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and the rest of my homeroom that included Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had surprisingly caught Ino's eye. Even though he seemed annoyed that she bossed him around, he did what she said, and was regularly seen with her outside of school. They were going to prom together.

The group greeted me as we sat down on a picnic table. Naruto nudged Sasuke over and made a spot for me beside him so he could sit beside Hinata and wrap an arm around her waist.

I felt daggers being glared at me by Kanako who had noticed that I was now sitting beside an impassive Sasuke.

It wasn't long before she and her group made their way over to us. "Sakura! Why are you wearing that cap? Isn't it warm under there? She asked with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Uncomfortably, I shifted. "N-not really. I've been feeling cold all morning." I replied.

But my words were ignored. "Here, let me"

"No! Don't touch me!" I told her quietly. She knew…she knew…

But before I could cover my head to keep it from being pulled off, in a shift motion Kanako held it in her hand.

With a satisfied gleam in her eyes, everyone gasped.

"S…Sakura…chan." Naruto murmured as he looked at me. Hinata's hands flew up to her mouth and covered it. Ino looked horrified, while Tenten looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes. As if she knew almost immediately.

I couldn't look at Sasuke. I couldn't bear to see the shock on his normally emotionless, un-amused obsidian eyes.

Tears welt up in my emerald eyes as Kanako sneered evilly. "Sakura, what ever did you your hair? She asked innocently. "You aren't losing it are you? I couldn't imagine you going to prom like this."

I stood. I needed to get out of there…I needed...

But Sasuke caught my wrist as he stood up as well. With a menacing glare he stared Kanako down. "She is going to prom." He replied.

My tear-filled emerald eyes looked up at him in confusion. "I-I am?" I choked.

His coal eyes softened as he looked at me. A smirk creased on his lips. "Aah." he paused to look at the crowd that had formed around us. "Because **I'm **taking her."

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" I found myself asking the raven haired man walking beside me.

Coal eyes glanced over at me in response as I felt a blush creeping up to my face.

"I…thanks for sticking up for me back there," I replied with a tiny smile. "...and thanks for walking me home."

Actually, he declared that he was taking me home. I didn't really have a say in the matter.

"Hn." I heard him reply.

I shifted my gaze from the sidewalk to look at him from the corner of my eye. "S-Sasuke-kun? Why…did you decide to take _me_?" I asked him hesitantly.

Sasuke sneered at me.

It made me scowl at him. "What's so funny!" I demanded as I stopped and walked in front of him.

A handsome smirk creased his lips. "Mitara wakaru desho?" he asked.

My scowl turned into a puzzled, scrunched up expression. Was it obvious?

Obvious as to why he decided to take me? No, it wasn't in the slightest.

When I didn't answer him, the coal eyed man moved closer to me and shoved a hand in his pocket and smirked a little more smugly. "I'm taking you because I _want _to." he replied plainly.

My emerald eyes met his obsidian pools in frustration. "But why! I- I mean, you're really popular with the girls and- well- a lot of them were hoping that you would ask them." I explained.

"You don't want to go with me?" he asked. His tone was indifferent yet deep in his eyes something screamed the opposite. Had…I paved a way into the heart of this stone-cold Uchiha before me?

Or maybe he was just clueless?

"I-It's not that! They're just much prettier than I am- I mean who wants to take a girl with no hair to prom? It's completely ludicrous-"

"Is it ludicrous to do this?" He whispered before he dipped his head down and captured my lips in a swift, chaste motion.

* * *

Yeah. I can say that I was the girl to claim Uchiha Sasuke's (sweet, soft…) lips the day he proclaimed that he was taking me to prom. But of course, no one needs to know that.

So here I was, upstairs in my room. Staring at myself in the mirror on the big day. I was hairless, a little sickly looking, I'd lost at least fifteen pounds, and dark circles surrounding my emerald eyes were visible.

But looks didn't matter. No, they didn't matter at all.

Sasuke taught me that.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

With a deep breath I rose from my seat and walked to my door.

"_Hn?"_

As I descended down the stairs, I heard Sasuke being bombarded with questions from my parents. I was nervous…so nervous to see him. Sure, the skin tight red dress that my mother had bought me was pretty, but Sasuke…

"_Do you…really don't mind that I don't have any hair?"_

Sasuke was perfect.

"_No."_

Down to the very last detail.

"_I don't care about that."_

How…

…How could I match up to that?

But then, I heard a sound that almost made pause.

The sound of weeping. My _mother _weeping.

Why?

Quickly, I hurried down the steps, but as I reached the very last one, my hands clasped over my mouth as tears clouded my eyes.

"Oh…_Kami_…" I whispered as the tears spilled down my cheeks. Because the minute my foot hit the bottom of the stairs, I immediately realized why my mother was crying.

In Sasuke's hand was a cap.

And on the top of his head…

Was nothing but skin.

That was when Sasuke smirked.

-x-

_When you find someone_

_who knows all your __**flaws**_

_knows all your __**insecurities**_

_But _loves _every single one_

_because they make up who you are_

_**then **__you know that you've found love._

* * *

**Astrocam: There you have the edited version of Mitara. Written by Asuka-chan, edited by me. My edited part is coming up next. I am not sure which story I'll be updating next, so just be patient. I still love you all!! **


	2. Prom

**Astrocam: Here's my part, Part 2 of Mitara. Asuka-chan and I are going to be writing the epilogue together, so watch out for it!**

I repeat this is my part of the story, although she did edit some and help me with some of the scenes XD

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered, attempting to wipe the tears from my eyes without ruining my makeup. As he put his cap back, on Sasuke smirked and towered over me. "You have something to say, Sakura?" He asked, cupping my chin with a finger and leaned in so close that I could smell his fresh, clean breath.

Well, at least he'd brushed his teeth.

I shook my head stiffly. To be honest, I didn't have anything to say.

There wasn't a single word I could force out of my mouth at that moment. I still couldn't get over the fact that he'd sacrificed his beautiful, charcoal dark locks...for me.

For **me.**

A girl that, a couple weeks ago, just happened to be without a lab partner on an assignment he preferred to do by himself. A girl that was no more annoying than Ino herself because she associated with him.

A girl that meant absolutely nothing to him.

During the "photo shoot", my mother was hysterical and could hardly keep hold of the camera long enough to snap pictures. The whole time, my dad was standing to the side of her, staring at Sasuke in bewilderment.

I even saw tears in his eyes.

Sasuke stepped away from me and opened the box he'd set on the table when he'd arrived. Inside was a beautiful white corsage, which he slipped on my wrist. I'd finally come out of my shock long enough to grab the matching boutonniere I'd bought for him and pin it on his beautiful, midnight blue tux.

And that had never happened before.

Finally, after handshakes and hugs, my parents released us.

As we walked down my driveway, my emerald eyes glanced at Sasuke from the corner of my eye. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Aren't…aren't you worried that everyone will laugh at you?" I asked, but I should've known the answer to that.

But everything was just so unbelievable!

Those gorgeous, raven locks Sasuke had always kept gelled up in spikes were practically what had made him Sasuke!

Would the kids even recognize him?

He chuckled. "We talked about this, ne?" He reminded me as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me as close as possible to him. "R-Right…" I replied.

My voice trailed off when I finally spotted the car he was leading me to.

I couldn't help but stare at the car openly. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"…Did you always have this car?" I squeaked as I gawked at it. Both of Sasuke's arms found their way around my waist, and he nibbled on my ear. "Does it matter?"

Obviously, that was the Uchiha way of saying "No-but-it-doesn't-really-matter-if-I've-always-had-this-car-or-not-because-I'm-rich-as-hell".

But just in a shorter sentence.

I couldn't stop staring at that stupid, awesome, really neat car. "Stop drooling," Sasuke ordered me, but I could have sworn I'd (almost )heard a smile in his voice. Suddenly, Sasuke moved swiftly so that he was now standing in front of the front passenger door of the sexy, crimson colored convertible.

A sexy man and a sexy car taking you to prom...who could beat that?

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Uchiha Sasuke?" I giggled as I made my way towards the door and climbed in. "Hn?" Sasuke asked, looking confused as he climbed into the driver's side of the car and turned on the ignition.

As we pulled out of my driveway my laughter could be heard through the night.

* * *

Normally, if proms are held at the actual schools, they're lame.

But not Kishimoto High's proms.

The reason for this is because Yamanaka Ino is the proud manager of the prom committee. Her dad is a big executive that works for the school board and so, that combined with her bossy (occasionally bitchy) nature, and designing skills; she became the Prom Committee Manager.

No one dares to cross her, unless they want to become victims of her very strong (and sometimes deadly) punch. Most members of the prom committee are getting used to her ways as they work together as a great and wonderful team. Things that no one else would even think of doing with decorations are done under her leadership.

And as they began to decorate for the prom, I, being her best friend, got a sneak preview.

It was already looking amazing, even though they only had the white table cloths and different colored blue napkins set up.

I'd started thinking about Ino's prom doings to try and get my mind off what was to come. Slowly though, I was beginning to dread driving up to that parking lot and facing all those kids. Because, unlike, Mr. Cool-as-a-cucumber-nothing-ever-bothers-me, I was nervous.

No, I was BEYOND nervous.

I was **terrified**.

"Sasuke-kun, how can you stay so calm?" I asked wildly. It was as if everything he'd done for me was something he'd do on a daily basis.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked simply as he glanced at me. "It doesn't matter what others think of you."

I hmmphed and turned my head to stare out the window, trying desperately to follow his advice.

But he didn't understand. How could such a popular boy?

Stares. Pity. Whispers. Gossip. Questions. Laughter. Pointing. Worry. Confrontation. Kanako. Confrontation. Confrontation.

I realized that my hands were shaking as we drew closer to the school.

That Kanako woman was WAY too obsessed with (my) Sasuke. I also knew from her bragging that she had posters of him pinned up all over her walls. She was convinced it was "true love", but I knew it was only a stupid little crush.

That's not true love. True love still loves you and you still love them no matter what.

I learned this the minute my eyes found Sasuke tonight.

I also knew that the moment I left Sasuke alone, Kanako would begin her attack.

And I didn't know if I would be strong enough to take it.

But something suddenly made me forget all about Kanako and the shocked onlookers I would soon face. Because at that moment, Sasuke reached over and grabbed my hand.

And, as if he has some magic touch, my worries disappeared.

If only I had talked to this boy sooner! Why couldn't he have been there at my first choir recital, or that time I had to make up gym and climb that stupid rope with everyone staring at me?

* * *

Finally, D-Day arrived.

As we pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the vehicle things grew quiet and EVERY SINGLE EFFING PERSON IN THE PARKING LOT STARED!

And stared.

And stared.

I could almost hear their thoughts. Almost read their expressions.

Complete and utter shock.

I felt like a circus freak.

And just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse for the both of us, the whispers and murmurs began.

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"They're both **bald**??"

"Who is that girl?"

"He shaved his HEAD?"

"What?!"

"His beautiful hair…"

"Are they sick or something?"

More than anything, I wanted to be out of there. I wanted to be anywhere else at that moment but here. It was almost gut wrenching.

My feet began to fall back, but Sasuke refused to let me go.

Almost immediately he latched onto my waist and forced me to start walking. He wasn't going to let me run away.

"Stay calm." He murmured to me. I nodded and gulped nervously.

Yet something in his eyes made me feel a little less nauseated and more confident. My strength was returning to me.

But that didn't stop my heart from beating out my chest. I was sure everyone could hear it.

**Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump.**

My emerald eyes looked around at the pairs of eyes gawking at us. The whispers grew louder as we made our way up to the building.

"Don't look at them." Sasuke whispered to me, but his eyes didn't turn away from our destination in front of us. I slid my hand through his arm and we made our way to the entrance.

That's when we found Kanako.

Man, does she have a tracking device on us or something?

Snottily, she walked up to us; nearly running into me as she turned to look up at my Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun you shaved your head?" she asked in her whiny voice, attempting to give him the cutest look she could muster.

Sasuke grunted in response. To my satisfaction, he didn't even grant her a glare.

As if ignoring his "I-don't-want-you-around-me" attitude, she leaned closer to him.

That's when I noticed she was wearing the sluttiest prom dress you could ever imagine. I'm not just talking about being so short to the point where if she bent over everyone in the entire room would know if she planned to wear underwear or not that night.

I'm talking about hooker-on-the-side-of-the-street-hey-pick-me-up dress.

I almost laughed when she leaned even closer to him; as if trying to attract him to her breasts practically hanging out of the (ahem) dress.

He kept his eyes on the school, or on me. He didn't even glance at her once, no matter how hard she tried.

"But-why, Sasi-kins?" she asked, trying to sound pouty. But then she smiled and reached up to touch his face with the back of her hand. "Oh, I know why. You didn't have to try and impress me, Sasi-kins. We all know you look hot no matter what you do!"

My inner thought screamed and punched the air._ 'Get your hand off my boyfriend, you hussy!!-' ._

It was hard for me not to reach out and grab her neck.

"I didn't do it for you." Sasuke replied in annoyance.

Those who were waiting to get inside began to grumble as well. Kanako was, after all blocking the way in.

The whore- I mean- woman almost looked shocked. "Y-You didn't?!Then…why?" she demanded.

But Sasuke just smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked her before sweeping him into his arms and planting a burning, passionate kiss on my lips.

Right. in front. of everyone.

Before I shut my emerald eyes I noticed, from the corner of my eye, that Kanako's eyes were glaring daggers at me and her mouth had dropped to the floor. Then, she whirled around and disappeared into a crowd.

But besides that, everyone else either cheered or awed happily. Unlike dummymcwhorester here they must've understood what Sasuke meant.

He meant…that he **loved **me.

Sasuke moved us out of the way as the cheers died down and people went back about their business. But our lips didn't separate. If anything, he kissed me harder.

* * *

"SASUKE-TEME!" shouted none other than our cheery, loud, blonde Naruto; pushing his way through the crowd. Beside him was Hinata and behind her seemed to be our entire"group"; Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and a girl I recognized from junior year, and Lee.

"Wow! A BALD Sasuke!" Naruto drawled as he ripped off the cap and poked the top of Sasuke's head. "It feels so funny! It's almost as smooth as a baby's a -"

WHACK!

"SASUKE!"

Ino, Tenten and Hinata pulled me aside, looking at me with concern. "Sakura, you're sick, aren't you?" Tenten stated.

I decided it was best that I finally let them know then and there.

"Yeah." I murmured.

And everyone in the small group, except for Sasuke (who put his cap back on) and Neji, gasped and went silent.

"About 4 or 5 months ago I was diagnosed with cancer." I told them quietly. I didn't dare look up at Ino's eyes.

How could I, after keeping it from her for so long?

"How long…do you have?" Tenten asked. The minute I looked at the expression she had given me at the senior class picnic I had known Tenten had some idea that I had cancer for awhile. But being the strong, loyal friend she was, she didn't want to put me on the spot or ask me about it.

Besides for Hinata, she was the most understanding.

"I went into remission for awhile, but the chemo treatments only got worse and now I don't know how much longer I have left." I admitted.

No one knew what to say. Hinata was crying, Naruto was holding her and staring at me with sad, blue eyes. Tenten looked down at her feet and murmured something inaudible. Lee, Shino, and Kiba looked sympathetic, but shocked as well. His date began to cry. Chouji had even stopped eating his chips. (Lee, Shino and Chouji didn't have dates, except Chouji's chip bag had a little bow tie on it.)

But Ino…she was angry.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she reached out to grab my dress.

Luckily, Shikamaru held her back. She shouted and shouted at me, trying to break from Shikamaru and grab me, but he held her arms behind her back as she struggled.

I could tell she felt betrayed, angry, and upset all at once.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to ruin your evening. I just...please can we all have fun? I don't want you guys to worry every time I feel faint, which might happen. Ok?"

Ino had finally stopped struggling and wiped her blue eyes and managed a smile. "What do you mean 'I didn't mean to ruin your evening!' You didn't RUIN anything. MY prom doesn't revolve around the fact that you have cancer, forehead." She told me jokingly.

I smiled at her lightly.

The blonde turned to everyone and put her hands on her hips before grinning. "Now! All our blood, sweat, and tears were created so we could have THIS night! So! We're going to forget about EVERYTHING else and enjoy it while we can OR ELSE!" she exclaimed.

We all shot up our fists and cheered.

Ino. My best friend; always bouncing back and loving me even if she wanted to rip my eyes out.

Lee suddenly stepped up and gave the "good guy" pose. "We'll have fun, for you!" He grinned. And I remembered how he always had a crush on me back when we were younger.

Neji smiled. Tenten and Hinata grinned. Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side and wrapped his arms around me. Kiba and his girl joined in the hug.

And soon everyone was into the huge group hug, including Sasuke and Shino, who were trapped between Shikamaru and Chouji.

A couple minutes later (after Kiba's elbow found its way into Chouji's eye) we broke apart to follow the red carpet into the gymnasium; all led by Naruto who dragged Hinata behind cheerfully. Ino and Shikamaru followed, who stood in front of Kiba and his date, Chouji and Shino, Sasuke and me, and Lee (by choice) gave his ridiculous "good guy" pose all the way in.

Everyone around us laughed at us, but good naturedly. We had abandoned our social statuses to enjoy the rest of the evening. We were graduating anyway, right?

The gym was decorated in a twilight theme. Ino and her team had truly outdone themselves. A disco ball crescent moon hung from the ceiling and everything was darkly lit. The crescent ball shot off hundreds of tiny stars that revolved around them room; giving off a "spacey" look to everything.

The floors were no longer wood but a dark carpet. And though it seemed too much, the tables seemed to be floating off the ground. On the walls, shimmering brilliantly in silver was a quote the prom committee had created:

**A Dance in the Twilight: A Night under the "Stars"  
Senior Prom Committee**

* * *

I was so excited that I couldn't stop snapping pictures. My stomach began to gurgle a little but I paid it no mind as I chattered with (more like to since I didn't exactly get much of a conversation of the human ice cube) Sasuke and whoever else happened to be beside me at that moment.

But almost immediately Naruto grabbed (dragged) Hinata to the middle, forcing the poor girl to dance. And, of course, the rest of our little group started to follow suit. We got the dance scene going.

As we danced with each other, more and more people joined us (with the exception of Shikamaru and Sasuke who had disappeared into the crowd and were now standing on the sidelines.) until the whole dance floor was crowded.

After spotting him, I immediately saw Ino dancing in front of Shikamaru, trying to coax him and tempt him.

I broke off the dance with Lee, who immediately turned to Kiba and his date, and headed over to stand beside Ino. "What's the matter? Why won't you dance?"

Ino sighed and stopped dancing. "Shikamaru just won't dance no matter what I do. What's the point in going to a prom and not dancing?" Ino whined, looking upset and frustrated with the man who had thought the idea of prom was "troublesome".

Especially the "dressing up" part.

"Dancing is too troublesome. It makes you look foolish," Shika crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly as Ino glared at him. She WAS the head of the Prom Committee. It was practically her "duty-in-life" at the moment.

"So you think I look foolish?" she demanded.

He seemed taken aback. "N-No you look-"

"Then why won't you get your lazy ass up and dance with me?!"

I turned to Sasuke, pleading with my eyes for me and him not to end up fighting like Shikamaru and Ino. He seemed to silently and mutually agree with me.

Suddenly, his expression grew pained and annoyed when Ino grabbed Sasuke by his arms and began to swing his arms wildly in an awkward motion.

"-Look! Even Sasuke's a better dancer than you!" she taunted.

I stifled a giggle as Ino let go of Sasuke.

"Troublesome woman..." Shika groaned.

"If I'm so troublesome then why did you go out with me?" Ino demanded as she glared him down.

Shika sighed, unaffected by her glares.

I stepped between them. "Will you two calm down? Let's not fight." I told them mutually.

Ino gave me a dark glare. "Tell that to him!" she complained and pointe to him, but she was caught off guard when I grabbed her hands and smiled.

"If the guys don't want to dance, then we can be dance partners!"

She grinned at me, then turned back to Shika and stuck her tongue out. "Losers! Missing out on the best part of the prom!"

I didn't think she heard Shika mutter, "Well, besides _after _prom..."

* * *

Through the first half of the dance Sasuke had sat out that whole time, only coming onto the dance floor for slow dances, of course. Same with Shika. After about an hour of (non-stop) dancing, my stomach was gurgling so bad I almost puked on Ino.

I smiled at my friends and didn't tell them this as I turned to my blonde headed best friend. "I don't feel well. Can you come to the bathroom with me?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and followed, complaining that her high heels were killing her.

Good thing I'd worn some nice flats.

As we made our way through the maze of tables and out the gym doors towards the bathrooms.

There were a few other girls already in the bathroom, some smiled, and others waved.

But one glared. It belonged to Kanako.

I sighed. All I wanted to do was stay in a bathroom stall for a few minutes in case I puked, which I really felt like doing at the moment, but now it looked like I wouldn't be getting any privacy in this bathroom.

I forced a smile. "I'll just go to another bathroom…" I said, starting to take my leave, but Kanako grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Sakura. I want to talk to you." she told me in her fake syrupy voice. Though it sounded like a harmless line, she really meant "you're-not-getting-away-that-easily".

"So, how do you like being bald, Sakura? You must like it, since Sasuke-kun took you here out of **pity**." Kanako sneered.

"What was that?!" Ino demanded, taking a step towards her.

I held her back as I turned around to face her. "Please, Kanako, I'm feeling sick and I need to…" I told her, hoping she'd let me go.

But this thought was in vain as she smirked. Cold and mercilessly.

Almost like Sasuke when he was in a bad mood.

Whoa, talk about beyond stalker.

"Aww, you need to puke! I guess I'd better let you go before you puke all over me!" Kanako mocked, still holding me tight.

"Do we really have to do this now? What do you want with me?" I asked. My stomach was really gurgling now. It wouldn't be long before I let it all out.

"You know what I want! I want your date-which you stole from me!" Kanako snarled as she pushed me roughly into the corner of the sink.

That's when Ino stepped in between Kanako and I. "Keep your fucking hands off her!!" she yelled at her.

"And what will you do if I hurt her again?" Kanako taunted.

"Punch your slutty ass all the way to CANADA- that's what I'll do!" Ino raised her fist, ready for a punch.

I grabbed her wrist pleadingly. "Ino...I can deal with this..." I gulped down the bile and stood beside Ino.

"Sakura..." Ino protested as her fist stopped mid-punch and dropped by her side as she stared at me. I stood up tall, ignoring the feeling in my stomach that told me if I didn't run to a toilet in a few minutes, I'd barf all over everyone.

"You think you can stand up to me? The only reason why you're getting attention from anyone is because you're dying. Frankly, you aren't even competition." Kanako laughed.

I shoved Ino aside as if an "Inner Sakura" had just emerged. "Listen here, bitch! Sasuke-kun will **never **belong to a slutty…" but my voice trailed off. The bile I was desperately holding back was trying to come up.

Though her reaction was along the lines of a deer and headlights, her face turned back into a smirk when my voice trailed off. "I think I'll overlook at comment. After all, when you die, you'll be **forgotten**, and Sasi-kins will be all _**mine**. _And there's nothing you can do about it."

That did it. Just the thought of Kanako trying everything she could to win Sasuke over once I was dead caused the contents in my stomach to come hurling up and out.

Luckily, Kanako and the other girls jumped out of the way just in time and I turned to the sink before it stained the floor. Kanako got a little bit in her hair, but I didn't tell her.

"Disgusting!" Kanako held her nose. "I'm outta here!" Her and her friends left.

I was shaking, crying and not feeling well at all. My dream night had turned into my hell night. I was so embarrassed that I wanted to lock myself in a stall until I died.

"Sakura...don't worry. The ONLY guys that'll want that bitch is the ones who pick her up at that corner." Ino grinned at me, trying to cheer me up, despite the situation.

"R-really?" I asked as I cleaned up my face and hands. I looked horrible. I couldn't imagine what I smelled like.

"Hell yeah! And I'll keep an eye on Sasuke-kun too, when you're...I mean if you're..."

I smiled at her. "It's ok. I know I'm probably going to die soon-"

"No, you won't. Have a little faith, forehead." Ino interjected.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "Arigato."

* * *

We remained silent. But I was feeling slightly better. Ino helped me fix up my make up and sprayed me with body spray as I sat down on a closed toilet seat. Just in case I felt sick again. She even gave me a mint to help with my puke breath. "I keep them on me. You never know when you'll get a kiss." She winked.

What a great friend she is.

Finally, when I looked presentable and felt okay to the point where I wasn't in need of her holding up my hair as we walked out of the bathroom. "Thank you, for doing all this for me." I told her quietly.

She shrugged dismissively. A smile tugged at her lips. "What are friends for? Anyway, let's get some fresh air. I need to cool my head before I rip that girl to shreds." Ino suggested.

"Sure," I agreed with a smile. Without Yamanaka Ino, I don't think my life would have been half as good.

A few minutes later, we stepped out the front doors of the school into the twilight. The moon was shining bright, and the stars were sparkling. It truly was beautiful, and I inhaled the sweet, summer scent as a breeze blew past us. I could hear Ino doing it, too.

"I'm going to miss this," I told her after a few minutes.

"No you won't, because you'll be alive to experience it again and again," Ino grinned.

I smiled back, but pain made my heart cringe. I really wished I could have believed her.

* * *

The rest of the prom went fairly well, save for me puking a couple more times. Luckily, though, I made it to the toilet each time.

During one slow song, called "Skin" by Rascal Flats, Sasuke suddenly turned to me with his serious, obsidian eyes that made me want to shiver, and said, "Will you dance with me?" in a low voice that actually meant ,"I'm dancing with you. You have no other option."

Everyone who had dates was heading up to the dance floor, even Shikamaru and Ino. The single guys looked around for some single girls but when they didn't see anyone, they danced with each other in a joking way. I thought it was cute.

Sasuke took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The minute his arms found its way around my hips, I was feeling fine. We danced in small circles, my head resting on his chiseled chest. The sound of his heart beat fast as he put his arms more securely around my waist was soothing.

_"Sarah Beth is scared to death...to hear what the doctor will say. She hasn't been well since they day that she fell and the bruise that just won't go away..."_

As the song played I got goose bumps, it was exactly what I had felt this year.

Sasuke noticed my goose bumps and started rubbing my arms in comfort. Looks like he knew this song better than I did.

_"So she sits there and waits with her mother and dad, and flips through an old magazine, til the nurse with a smile stands at the door and says 'Will you please come with me?' …_

More goose bumps. My heart started beating faster.

_"Sarah Beth is scared to death cause the doctor just told her the news, 'Between the red cells and white, something's not right, but we're gonna take care of you.'"_

I bit back tears. It was like I was hearing my own experience in a song.

_"Six chances in ten it won't come back again, with the therapy we're gonna try, it's just been approved, it's the strongest there is, and I think we caught it in time.'_

_And Sarah Beth closes her eyes."_

I closed my eyes.

_"And she dreams she's dancing, around and around, without any cares and her very first love, is holding her close, and the soft wind is blowing her hair. Sarah Beth is scared to death as she sits holding her mom, cause it would be a mistake for someone to take a girl with no hair to the prom."_

I couldn't help but smile bitterly. This is what I had thought as well. But I was wrong…there was someone.

_"For this morning right there on her pillow was the cruelest of any surprise,"_

A someone who didn't care about hair.

_"And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands, the proof that she couldn't deny."_

And that person was Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Sarah Beth closes her eyes."_

I pressed myself more tightly against Sasuke and closed my eyes again.

_"And she dreams she's dancing, around and around, without any cares and her very first love is holding her close, and the soft wind is blowing her hair._

_It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door, and her daddy ushers him in, when he takes off his cap, they all start to cry, cause this morning where his hair had been, softly she touches just skin."_

I took off Sasuke's hat and touched the top of his head. I could almost see a smile on his lips as the next part totally amazed me. Sasuke grabbed my hand and started twirling me around as the last chorus played.

_"And they go dancing, around and around, without any cares and her very first true love is holding her close..."_

People made room for us as we danced with motions I'd never dreamed of.

_"And for a moment..."_

I forgot about everything else besides Sasuke dancing this way with me. I was no longer scared. I no longer felt sick at all. I felt on top of the world. Like nothing, not Kanako- not even the cancer eating away at my body, could bring me down.

_"She isn't scared..."_

A few seconds later, the song ended, and on the last twirl, Sasuke pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt like I was going to explode. I was so emotional that I started crying. Tenten, Hinata and Ino were there in an instant, and they all wrapped their arms around me and Sasuke, who was practically crushing me against him.

Their dates and the other guys didn't join in the hug, but they were surrounding us with warmth and love.

Sure, I didn't have hair.

Nor was I the most popular senior girl.

I wasn't even the prettiest

or even the best dancer.

But I had an amazing new boyfriend,

the greatest friends a girl could have,

and…

_definitely _the best night of my life.

* * *

**Astrocam: If anyone else would like to challenge themselves to co-write with someone, contact either of us and we'll help you out. If you would like to see me and Asuka-chan co-write another story, again contact us. It's fun, although challenging, and we get double reviews/readers XD**

Sorry this was late, we were having trouble with the editing process, as Asuka-chan explains. We should have the epilogue up ASAP since it won't be so tedious for us to write :)

PEACE OUT! 


	3. Birth

**Astrocam: Here's the final part of Mitara. It's known as the epilogue, and it was written by both me and Asuka. She edited it so that you couldn't tell which person wrote which part. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke collapsed onto his pillow after stripping down to his boxers and sighing with relief. Another hard day at work was finally over with. Working at McDonald's was not as great as everyone thought it was.

The people who worked there were loud and noisy, and customers complained a lot.

Many times a day he wondered why he worked there in the first place. He was a full-time student at Konoha's most prestigious college; Konoha University, and lived alone off campus!

Not including that he was the heir to one of the largest and successful family businesses in Konoha.

Which pretty much meant that he was loaded.

Yet…

"_I hate those fancy rich kids who don't have to work a day in their lives, but still get whatever they want. They'll never understand 'earning your keep' so they end up bossy, selfish, arrogant people. Ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

His coal eyes shielded themselves from the world. No, he wasn't going to think this way. He told his father, since he had covered most of the expenses, he would pay the rest- including the rent on the apartment he had bought after graduation.

He lifted a tired coal eye to glance at the picture on the dresser. It had been there ever since he'd moved in- six months ago.

The picture of him and Sakura; prom night. His arms were around her waist and she was cuddled up against him.

Both of them bald.

Sasuke reached up and touched his hair, still kind of short from shaving it all off. But since his hair grew fast, it was returning to its original, spiky form.

He smiled slightly at the picture as he began to drift off to sleep.

"_Can…I ask you something?" murmured a viridian eyed girl, swinging herself lightly on a swing. _

"_Hn." He replied softly, planted on a swing. Swaying back and forth._ _Feet were placed on the ground as eyes shifted from him to the dirt below. _

"_You didn't just…do this for me because I'm sick, right?" _

_Coal eyes looked at her questioningly, but words were unspoken. _

_The hesitant girl went on. "Kanako told me that…that everyone was treating me different because I was dying-"_

_But words word lost when the outraged boy leaped off his swing and appeared in front of her._ "_You're wrong." The boy growled, dipping down to plant a chaste kiss against her lips. "You're wrong…" he repeated against her lips as he pulled away a few seconds later._

_Emerald eyes blinked, and red burned her cheeks as the boy touched her; tracing her jaw line with a finger. "…But why?" You'd be better off with her. She isn't sick-"_

"_No." he admitted, but quickly added, "But she isn't _you _either." _

_Satisfied, the no-longer-nervous girl rose from her swing. "Arigato…" a loving, word was whispered before she melted into his arms and against his lips once more._

But as he lost himself in a lost memory, he was brought out of it as he heard his phone shrilly ring and vibrate from somewhere, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

_**BRRRIIIINNGGGGGGGGG! BRRRIINNNGGGG!**_

He groaned, jumped up out from under the covers and rushed out to the living room where the phone was.

'_Note to self: put phone in room. __**On silent**__.' _He thought grumpily before flipping it open.

"What?" he demanded before a loud, voice yelled in his ear.

"**SASUKE!! HINATASINLABORANDTHEYWONTLETMESEEHER!!" **yelled a frantic Naruto.

"Dobe, slow down. What's about Hinata?"

"**Hinata is…in labor…but they won't…let me…see…her..."** Naruto breathed, as if he were hyperventilating. Sasuke sighed. Naruto and Hinata had gotten married a few months after graduation. He'd planned this romantic night, with the help of Sasuke, to propose to her.

And when Naruto had finally asked her at the end of the night, she'd fainted.

Though Sasuke _knew_, he didn't want to _know_, what they had done that night, back at Naruto's place.

After 9 months, Hinata was about to give birth anytime now. Only he had hoped that it wouldn't be at ONE THIRTY in the morning.

Especially when he had to work the following morning.

"Why? You're the father aren't you?" the raven haired man asked plainly. He had meant it lightheartedly, but his blonde best friend seemed to explode in panic.

"HOW THE SHOULD I KNOW? THEY WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Naruto screamed.** "TEME YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE NOW!"**

"Why do _I _have to go?" Sasuke demanded, before jerking the phone away from his ear.

He audibly heard him holler, **"'CAUSE YOU CAN GET THE NURSES TO LET ME SEE HINATA AND YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND-DATTEBAYO!"**

Contemplating this in his head for a moment, Sasuke sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can," Sasuke promised, hanging up the phone before Naruto had a chance to say- yell - anything else.

Sasuke ran into his bedroom, pulled on some black jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt, grabbed his car keys and hurried out the door, through the rain, and into his car.

* * *

On the drive to the hospital, his mind drifted again as the sound of the raindrops pattered on his car while a particularly fond memory of flashed through his mind…

_A girl shivered and thunder crackled through the air. _

_Obsidian eyes noticed this easily. A smirk creased on his lips. "Scared?" taunted the man before turning back to the road ahead of him._

_Emerald eyes shifted away from him with a frown. "No. It was cold in the doctor's office." _

"_Hn?" asked the boy, a sneer marked his lips. _

_Viridian eyes glared at him, but obsidian eyes glared back. Defeated, the girl gave in. "Okay-maybe…just a little._

_Slightly, the girl jumped as another crackle of thunder boomed through the night; closer to the passenger side of the red Ferrari the boy had picked her up in._

"_A little?"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hn."_

_A breath escaped the girl with glowing green eyes. "When me, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were little, we had our first sleepover at Tenten's. It ended up thunder-storming and the power went out. Me and ­_ _Hinata were terrified. Tenten was the only one that wasn't scared and Ino slept through it so we huddled together for the rest of the night."_

"_And you never got over it." the boy concluded in one breath, gripping the steering wheel more lightly. _

_Stiffly, she nodded. _

_When he pulled into the driveway of his house and shut off the engine, he turned to her. She was hesitant to get out. _

_With furrowed brows, is arm found a way around her shoulders. The girl was brought to his chest. "We'll stay her until it clears." He mumbled._

_A softer smile appeared at her lips. The girl climbed into his lap and snuggled against his chest. _

"_Arigato, Sasuke-kun."_

Every time he drove at night in the rain, this particular memory came to him and it made him smile slightly. They'd ended up spending the night in that position. And though he'd waken up with a crook in his neck and a numb lower half, it had softened him; to wake up with her sleeping so peacefully on him; the back of her head placed against the window while her cheek was against his chest.

Once Sasuke found a parking spot, he jumped out of his car, locked it and trudged through the rain into the hospital.

There was a lady at the front desk with auburn hair and about thirty years old. "Do you have a visitor's pass?" she asked in a monotone voice, with a bored expression on her face.

"No..." But Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't heard anything about a visitor's pass. Why hadn't Naruto told him?

"Well, you need one to visit people past eight PM, and frankly," she paused to glance at the clock behind her. "It's way past the cut-off time."

"My friend's wife is giving birth," Sasuke said, angrily stalking over to the woman's desk. "And I need a visitor's pass to see them?" he demanded to the woman whose name tag read "Arakai".

"I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules. You aren't the father or a family member, so you'll have to fill out these forms if you want to see them." the woman replied with a yawn and handed him a large packet.

A frustrated Sasuke rolled his eyes, snatched a pen from the desk and quickly filled out the papers as fast as he could, without mistake, since he didn't want to do it all over again.

The woman slowly looked over the files before stopping to read his name.

"You're…Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked, peering at him from behind her glasses.

Obsidian eyes narrowed at her. "Aah."

Quickly, she shoved the papers aside. "Why didn't you say so? Uzumaki-san is waiting for you in the pregnancy ward- hysterically of course. Third floor." She informed him.

Deciding to rethink the idea of strangling the woman, he grunted a response before hurrying down the hall and turning the corner; nearly running into Naruto himself.

The blond, father-to-be grabbed his friend's wrist. "COME ON SASUKE!! DAZZLE THE DOCTORS OR SOMETHING-I NEED TO KNOW IF HINATA'S OKAY!!" he yelled as they ran down the hall, to the nearest elevator.

But as they made their way down the hall, they could hear the secretary threatening him to lower his voice or he would be "escorted out".

"They still won't let you see her?" Sasuke asked as Naruto fidgeted through the entire ride.

"I don't fucking understand it! What the hell is going on? What should I do, Sasuke?" he groaned.

With a sigh, the Uchiha bopped him lightly. "Calm down, dobe." He told Naruto in irritation. Was there ever a moment where his friend WASN'T loud?

Naruto shook his head. "Something's gone wrong, I know it! Why else wouldn't they let me see her? I've just got this really bad feeling..."

"_Sasuke-kun…I have a bad feeling about this…" murmured a girl who covered her bare scalp with a pink cap and nervous eyes. Arms found their way around her thin hips. Was she getting thinner?_

"_Have faith." He whispered to her quietly, but the viridian eyes looking back at them didn't soften. _

_The girl adjusted her cap awkwardly, as if to distract herself. "What faith?" she breathed as she turned to face him. "What if it's the news we don't want? What if…what if…?"_

_Interrupting her, the boy dipped her head down and captured her lips. "Shut up."He commanded against her lips. "Nothing will change." He declared._

_Doubtful eyes looked away from him. "…Promise? Even if…I-"_

"_Aah." The boy whispered. His arms tightened around her thin frame when she spoke. _

"_But things _should _change, Sasuke-kun. You're better off finding someone else…someone who doesn't have as many _problems _as me-"_

"_-I'm not letting you go. "He interjected. Her body was pulled against him as his voice dropped to a whisper. "To me, there's no one else."_

"…_Arigato."_

"Hinata will be fine. She's a fighter." Sasuke croaked, but his mind was no longer with his best friend who didn't seem to notice as he pointed to the double doors to the delivery room.

Sasuke could hear Hinata screaming in pain inside as a loud boom of thunder crackled nearly inaudibly from outside. Naruto put his hands on either side of his face. "Hinata's screaming- she's in trouble- SHIT! She hates lightning!"

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "She's fine. That's normal." He reassured him as he dragged his friend away from the door and tried to persuade him to sit down on the benches outside the delivery room.

But Sasuke had neglected to tell Naruto that he had absolutely no experience with women and childbirth. All the raven-haired man knew was the common variables; screaming, a long, drawn out process, and **a lot **of pain.

And of course, Naruto didn't sit down. He paced the floor the whole time, stopping to stare at the double doors and fidget nervously. How did he have so much energy so early?

Sure, his wife was having his child and they weren't letting him see her, but he didn't even have bags under his eyes!

Sasuke rested his head against the wall and crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. He never liked being in hospitals. They made him uncomfortable…

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm scared." Murmured the girl who had her heart stolen by a boy who occupied her mind and thoughts. _

"_You have a 48 chance of going into remission." Reminded the boy who was oh-so in love with this girl; a sickly, day-brightening girl with no hair. "Have faith." He added again. His hand overlapped hers, which was firmly grasping a doorknob._

"_Okay…" she whispered and the two opened the door together._

"Uzumaki Naruto," came a voice that brought Sasuke back out of his reverie minutes later.

Naruto's blond head snapped up and he turned to the nurse, centimeters from the woman's face. "Is Hinata ok?! Can I see her? Is the baby okay?!" He asked, the tiny bit of tranquility Sasuke had managed to obtain by calming Naruto down had gone out the window.

The woman smiled at his concern. "There were mild complications the beginning, but I do believe your baby will come out healthy. Your wife is doing fine as well. The contractions have stopped, and she's to give birth any minute now." She paused when she noticed that Naruto still appeared uneasy. "Sometimes, the birth moves more smoothly when you hold your wife's ha-"but the woman's voice trailed off when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran through the delivery room doors.

"Sir, we need as little people during the delivery as poss-"

"Sasuke's my best friend!" Naruto informed them as he ran to his wife's side. Hinata was huffing and puffing, and covered in sweat, but her pain-filled expression seemed to lighten when Naruto immediately appeared and grabbed hold of her hand. Sasuke stood by his side.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped out and smiled a little when she saw her husband. There were two nurses beside the one that had led the two into the room and the doctor. She was going to have a quiet delivery with her husband and his best friend.

"Hinata- are you alri-ah-EYAHRGHHH!" Naruto howled as Hinata's grip immediately tightened. His face contorted in pain and Sasuke could almost hear the bones crack.

Perhaps, child birth was painful for _both _parents.

Sasuke he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed as he watched Hinata's face cringe in pain.

So _much _pain.

Was this child _really worth _this much pain? Did she _love _this unborn child so much that she would be willing to endure this long painful process?

_Tears fell from those beautiful , emerald eyes. _

_The beautiful eyes he had fallen in love with. The captivating, questioning eyes that seemed to attempt to examine his very soul._

_Those eyes that understood him, before he understood them. _

"_Sasuke-kun…'' Were the strangled words he heard when the white coated doctor had left and shut the door behind her. But he didn't respond. The shock that overcame the news was overwhelming._

"It's coming! I can see the head!" One of the nurses exclaimed excitedly. She looked up to Hinata's strained face. "Come on, just a few more pushes-push!"

"AH!" Hinata screamed as she pushed. Naruto was now sitting on the bed beside her, brushing her hair from her face and showing her how to breath. It looked rather funny. Who knew Naruto could be- well- mildly helpful?

A particular loud scream escaped the normally quiet girl. "I can see the eyes! Push, girl, push!" commanded the doctor while the nurses coached her.

"It hurts, Naruto-kun!" Hinata breathed out as she pushed once more.

"Sasuke, get over here!" Naruto yelled as he winced in pain. The heiress's grip was tightening.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke was unsure of himself as he came nearer to Hinata and Naruto.

"Take her other hand and let her hold it!"

Like hell he was.

"…"

"Just do it!"

Sasuke let out a breath as he made his way towards the other side of the bed, avoiding looking where the baby was to come out and took Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, grinning, even though he could tell she was exhausted. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and she blushed like always.

"H…n…" Sasuke grunted under the pain now being applied to his hand. But suddenly, he felt a thrill of excitement, which was unusual for him.

The woman whose hand he was holding, or rather, his hand was being squeezed to death by her, was about to give birth to new life. The life of his best friend's child.

Uzumaki **Naruto **was going to be a _**father**_.

_Sasuke's arms tightened around the sobbing girl crumpled in his arms. His jaw tightened when he could feel the tears staining his shirt. _

"_Sasuke-kun…_**Sasuke-kun**_…" she whimpered, gripping his black shirt in anguish._

"_I know." He whispered to her and rubbed her back, as if to soothe her. But he knew it was in vain. If anything, it made things worse. _

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I can't have any more faith; there's nothing to hope for anymore. The only thing to hope for is-"_

"_Don't say that." The boy growled. His voice was no louder than a whisper. _

_Tear-filled emerald eyes looked up at him in frustration. "What _CAN _I say then! What can I…what can I _do! _I don't have any options left!" she cried. "How are you still here? Knowing that I-"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" The boy asked in a hushed whisper. Emerald eyes blinked twice before meeting obsidian ones again. A smirk was eminent on his lips. _

"_What…?" she whispered back as he held her close to him._

_He went on. "I don't care what you choose to do. But I'm not letting you go."_

_After blinking back tears, the sickly, bright-eyed girl buried her face into his shirt once more. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed in a muffled voice._ "…_I don't deserve you."_

But Sasuke was brought out of his memory when the sound of crying filled his ears.

Hinata had loosened her grip on his throbbing hand, but not before kissing it lightly, as if to kiss it better. "I'm sorry…" she apologized exhaustedly.

"It's nothing." Sasuke assured her, even though, as he moved his hand away from her, he had to crack it back into place.

Naruto couldn't stop grinning. The baby was taken away to the other side of the room to be cleaned up while the new blond daddy kissed Hinata's face.

Sasuke finally smiled, even if just a small one, in what seemed like forever as well.

A few minutes later, the baby was returned to the parents; all cleaned up and wrapped in a soft, pink blanket. "Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto-san, Hinata-sama. You're the new parents of a beautiful baby girl!" exclaimed the nurse as she planted his daughter into his arms.

His cerulean eyes seemed to gloss over before he grinned at Sasuke. "She's so tiny…Look, look teme! This is MY daughter! Mine!! You're an uncle now!"

Even though Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't have a blood related brother, nor parents to share his news with, he was the closest thing to a brother the blond man would have.

But Sasuke didn't care. He no longer had any family members either.

"Aah, dobe." Sasuke acknowledged with a smirk. "I know."

When Naruto settled his daughter in his arms, the baby immediately stopped crying and stared into her father's eyes with wide, blue-violet eyes.

That's when the baby reached out to touch her daddy's face.

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Naruto's face before he lifted his baby up. "YATTA!! SHE SMILED AT ME! SHE SMILED!!"

He took his child and hurried out of the room, much to Hinata's disapproval, and showed her off to everyone in the hospital, yelling, "This is my baby girl! And she has my eyes!"

Finally, Naruto returned to the room.

"I'm your daddy, and that's your mommy," Naruto showed the baby to Hinata, then stood up and came over to Sasuke. "And this is your uncle. He's can be a real bas-"

"Naruto-kun!"

"-er…jerk, but he's a good guy! …Sometimes!" he grinned.

"Naruto-kun, can I hold her?" Hinata asked quietly. Sasuke nodded towards Hinata, but Naruto didn't comply and plopped the baby into Sasuke's arms.

As Sasuke stared at the newborn child, into her blue-violet eyes. She really _was _tiny…

"I wish Sakura-chan was here. I think she'd be proud of you, Sasuke." Naruto commented with a light smile.

Sasuke frowned at the mention of her name. "Aah-"but his voice trailed off when he noticed a familiar sparkle in the baby's right eye; a glint of a curious emerald. The emerald that belonged to only one woman in Konoha.

The curious emerald that belonged to the late Haruno Sakura.

"_Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, have you decided what you plan to do?" the doctor asked, upon returning. _

_Emerald eyes shielded themselves from the world for a few seconds. A deep breath was sucked in before an answer was spoken._

"_We have." She murmured to her. Her hand gently tightened around the boy's beside her. "I've decided _not _to go through with the treatment." She declared._

_Coal eyes looked at her wildly, but the doctor's caramel brown ones remained professional. "You _do _realize that without the treatment you have no hope of recovery, right? Not even the slightest chance."_

_But with a smile, the girl nodded. "Aah, but," she paused to steal a glance at the boy next to her. "I'm not afraid of dying anymore. That's why I'm going to spend the rest of my life living it to the fullest!"_

_Obsidian eyes melted in the girl's direction. "Sakura…" he murmured, when she turned to wink at him._

_Her mouth told them that she was "living her life to its fullest."_

_But her _eyes _told him…_

_That she was living it for __**him**__._

_That's when the doctor smiled._

"What are we going to name her, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the bed beside his wife.

"I-I was thinking something like..."

"Kokumei." Sasuke declared. "Uzumaki Kokumei."

"Kokumei…Faithfulness…"

"I like it! Ah-hey! Sasuke's actually smiling!" Naruto exclaimed.

And indeed he was. He had known for months that Sakura's death was tearing him apart; working himself dry to distract his thoughts. So he had deliberately planned to have him as the only one supporting him while Hinata was in labor.

This was the first time in a _long _time that Uchiha Sasuke even attempted to smile, let alone pulling it off.

Coal eyes looked up at his married friends with a new gleam in his eyes as well. The past and his aching heart no longer seemed to throb painfully anymore. Nor did the nagging thought in his mind that told him to leave; for he had work in a few hours.

It was a gleam of hope…a gleam of faith…

At that moment, he decided he would call off work- better yet, quit. It was a waste of time. Instead, he would spend his time creating a memorial for Sakura.

That and, helping with the newest addition to the Uzumaki family.

"Y'know Sasuke, if you'd smile more I think the girls will start hitting on you more. But then again there's always that Karin chick." Naruto joked as he finally gave Hinata their child. . "She kinda looks like Sakura-chan-even though she's kinda weird."

But Sasuke shook his head.

"Awe…why not, teme!" The blond frowned.

He was hoping to help his friend move on, finally. But Sasuke only smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked before stuffing his pockets and walking out the room.

"_I know you're watching over me now."_

"Ah- hey! Teme! What do you mean? Teme!!"

No other woman mattered.

"_From wherever you are."_

In fact, they would never matter.

"_So know remember this…"_

Because no one would EVER replace his very first true love.

"_I said I'd never let you go, and I won't. Not now. Not ever, _

…_Haruno Sakura."_

* * *

**Astrocam: Co-writing with Asuka has been fun, as well as a challenge. We might be thinking of a sequel, although it would be mostly her writing it and me coming up with the chapter ideas. I guess we'll see.**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
